


G.N.O. (Goers' Night Out)

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Celebrations, Community: areyougame, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goer's most notorious party animals have a long victory celebration ahead of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G.N.O. (Goers' Night Out)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for areyougame on Dreamwidth: March 10 - Final Fantasy X/-2, Balgerda/Doram: games - Blitzball's the only thing they take seriously

  * Step on the podium with best friends and teammates to collect a sweet trophy. It'll look good next to the other forty-four tournament prizes the Goers have collected in the past seven years. 
  * Eat nutrition-packed lunch fit for a top-level athlete courtesy of Luca Plaza's food carts, extra chili and relish. Wash it down with cotton-like glucose supplement. Coach and Manager prefer we be sober for our post victory interviews, so the beers at the pub will have to wait. 
  * Buy out the balloon-seller's stock and bribe together an army of children for later shenanigans. 
  * Arrive at Cinema 1000 to record unofficial commentary track to the classic movie "Beauty and the Blitzer." Irritate the less-educated with our educational banter. The breath-holding technique is super unrealistic. Circular breathing doesn't work like that. Get kicked out when Balgerda begins to yell at the screen "That's not how it goes" at the climatic culmination of the underdog's multiple rule-violating come-from-behind victory strategy. Agree that the movie would have been a hundred times better if they'd focused on the cocky female players on the champion team. 
  * Attend interview with Shelinda from Luca 5 news. Do not get too touchy-feely with each other. No on-camera boob grabs this year. Doram. Keep it professional. 
  * Sop up well-deserved celebratory round or five of drinks at The Flying Goalpost. 
  * Make sure every attempt made by Abus, Bickson, Graav, and Raudy to hook-up with a cute girl or guy is interrupted by a kid asking for an autograph. Leave when they decide to just order pizza and drink beer back at the house. It's for the best, really. They all have terrible taste in partners anyway. Fair payback for the flamingo incident, Balgerda says. No, they're never living that one down. 
  * Find losing teams for old-fashioned gloating. It's a yearly tradition. Actually, it's more of a daily tradition, but it's especially important to indulge tonight. 
  * Develop fledgling Al Bhed language skills with pick-up lines on the Psyches. (Note: " _Dryd'c hud fryd ouin sus cyet mycd hekrd_ ," works great as a blitzsphere taunt, but not so well as a pick-up line.) 
  * Practice culturally sensitive pick-up lines on the Fangs. (Note: "With a horn like that, you can climb my sacred mountain anytime", does not count as culturally sensitive.) 
  * Goad Besaid Aurochs into playing strip blitzball. Assure them that it will only be an exhibition match. Pretend to be disappointed when they refuse. 
  * Play strip blitzball anyway, just the two of us. Work on Doram's tackling technique. Exit water to find clothes stolen. Use moogle dolls found in nearby crate for emergency coverage. 
  * Sneak onto Ferry for extra clothes. Abscond with chocobo while we're there. 
  * ~~Lose~~ Ditch chocobo in unfortunate game of sphere break. It's not like we could really do anything with it anyway. (Note: After five rounds of alcohol, any game requiring arithmetic should probably be avoided.) 
  * Hit up no less than three of Luca's hottest night spots: Flan Rosado, Ohalla, and Ixion. Dance at whichever one has the best DJ and the cheapest drinks. (Note: Ohalla has the best decorations, with the light-up blitzballs hanging from the ceiling. That alone probably sets it ahead of the other two) 
  * Find drunken sod to take back to a hotel for a "threesome." With any luck, he'll pass-out shortly after removing his shoes. 
  * Get down to the real business of the night. Leave just as the sun rises. Check the blogospheres for any suspicious looking blind items later. 
  * Walk into the first morning practice of the off-season, like a boss. 
  * Wonder why the guys all look hungover. After all, we're fine. 



**Author's Note:**

> Translation for the Al Bhed line: "That's not what your mom said last night"


End file.
